Many vehicles include hoist apparatus for loading containers or other items onto the vehicle and for unloading the containers or other items therefrom. In particular, vehicles commonly known as “roll off” vehicles often include such hoist apparatus. A “roll off” vehicle is generally a vehicle which includes a vehicle body or trailer that is adapted to receive a container, such as a large refuse container, which are adapted to roll on and off of the vehicle. Roll off vehicles often include a hoist apparatus for facilitating the loading and unloading of the container. Such hoist apparatus often include a sub-frame that is mountable to the vehicle body or trailer and a main-frame that is pivotally mounted to the sub-frame that extends along the vehicle body and pivots upwardly relative to the sub-frame to create a ramp onto which a container can roll on or off. Commonly, such hoist apparatus include a cable winch system for drawing the container up onto the main-frame during the loading of the container and for easing the container off of the main-frame during the unloading of the container. Typically one or more pulleys or sheaves are utilized in connection with the operation of such cable winch system. Once the container is loaded onto the main-frame of the hoist apparatus, the main-frame may then be lowered, thereby loading the container onto the roll-off vehicle.